


Coming Out

by koalaboy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lucifer is a good friend & ally, and mentions of non-consensual touching, slight tw for internalised transphobia, trans!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: Chloe decides to come out to Lucifer as trans, it goes as well as it can when the Devil's involved.





	Coming Out

Lucifer tapped his fingernails against the almost empty whiskey glass in his hand as he watched with all the omnipresence of his Father over LUX. From his private booth complete with black leather seats he could see all the dirty little sins occurring below. It brought a tiny smirk of satisfaction to the corner of his mouth. 

“Could we get back to the case, please?” Chloe asked, clearly annoyed that he had insisted they work at his nightclub, of all places.

“Oh, anything for you, Detective,” he purred, leaning over the files she held in her hands.

She elbowed him out of her personal space and glared, a storm brewing behind her eyes. 

“Lucifer?” came a quiet voice, audible only because of the sudden lull in the music.

The Devil tilted his head in the direction of the voice and raised an impeccably plucked eyebrow. One of his dancers, Nina, her name was, stands before him. She was dressed in nothing but a leather leotard and fishnets. She had the body of someone who could get away with it, though.

Feeling like humouring his own previous likeness to his Father and because he knew it would piss off Amenadiel, Lucifer cooed, “Come here, my child. Detective Decker, Nina. Nina, Detective Decker.”

Chloe appeared both annoyed at the interruption and curious as to what Lucifer was playing at. 

"Hi," she mouthed, offering a short wave and covering the gruesome forensic photos up as best she could.

Nina was almost as tall as Lucifer in her six-inch heels and she sported a small trans pride flag on her cheek. Chloe immediately drew back into herself - she was sure Lucifer would make one of his distasteful jokes. As disgusting as it made her feel, she hoped that he didn't see the likeness between her and Nina.

Lucifer noted her distressed state and invited her to sit. Doctor Linda had been making progress with him, despite his unwillingness to admit it. Nina perched on the edge of the seat beside him, her acrylic nails clacked together anxiously.

“I don’t usually complain about men groping me. Part of the job, really,” she started, clearing her throat to try and hide how upset she was, “But, I-I… I think, I…”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed and he reached out to take her hand, “You can tell me, you know you can.”

This time he avoided using his certain ways with people, confident that she would tell him. Chloe watched this new side of Lucifer with fascination. She had seen the occasional gesture of kindness from him in the field, but she had assumed it was only to try and get in her pants.

“I think one of those men groped me to see what kind of genitals I have,” Nina said, her voice cracking.

Lucifer’s eyes left her and scanned the room, trying to locate possible targets to release his rage upon.

“Head upstairs to my private apartment. Shower, sober up. No one will touch you up there,” he insisted, waving his hand dismissively as if suggesting she go upstairs was nothing. As far as she could remember, only Lucifer and a few select people were allowed in his private chambers.

Nina blinked at him in shock. 

“Hurry along,” he shooed her away with a quick gesture. The doors would unlock for her when she entered; Lucifer wanted them to, and it would be so. 

Chloe watched in utter disbelief, turning to him when Nina left,  “What was that about? Keeping your employees happy?"

He downed the last bit of whiskey from his glass, anger evident in how sharp his movements were, “There’s a special place in Hell for transphobes, Detective, and I  _ do  _ mean that.” 

"Really? I would have thought-... you know what the Bible says about things like that. Damned to Hell."

Lucifer scoffed, "Please, that's bullshit and anyone with half a brain doesn't believe in it. Well, that particular bit, anyway. Some of it is true. Glorified, but true." 

Chloe nodded, processing the information given to her. Lucifer looked to be somewhere else, still stuck on her Bible remark, probably. She chewed on the side of her cheek in thought - if she told Lucifer that she was trans and he accepted her, then it was one less thing to worry about, however, she doubted she’d be able to trust him the same if he rejected her. For some reason she desperately didn’t want him to reject her. 

“Lucifer, can I tell you something? Promise not to be… your usual self about it.”

He laughed, a wickedness in his eyes that set her on edge, “Is it that you’re hopelessly attracted to me and wish to rip open my shirt and have me right here?” 

She gave him a look and he shifted uneasily - aware he might have hurt her feelings, but unable to find an apology in that extensive vocabulary of his.

“No, really, Detective. You can tell me anything. You have my word.” His voice was soft - caring - almost an apology in itself.

Chloe took a deep breath. “Okay, here we go…” she whispered to herself, her courage building, “Lucifer, I’m transgender. Clearly, you know what that means, so let’s just move past it. I needed to tell you, that’s all. I hope that this doesn’t change anything in our relationship because I really like how we are together and I—"

“Detective,” he said, his voice filled with genuine affection, something he had discovered only recently since being with her, “This changes absolutely nothing, I see no reason for it to.”

She smiled, tears of relief flood her eyes and meander down her cheeks. She took his hands in her own which were shaky from adrenaline and brushed her thumb over the top of his, “Thank you.”

“You humans and your sex and gender. It’s all very confusing,” he remarked, critiquing his Father’s creations was a habit of his, “Angels have no sexual organs unless we choose to. Most of the time I prefer to go without, but they are incredibly useful for certain activities."

“Things I could have gone without knowing,” Chloe added, patting his arm.

Already, their banter had returned, no different than before. Lucifer wiped a stray tear from her cheek and they both let out a slight chuckle about nothing in particular. She allowed him to lean in close to her as he examined the case file. While Lucifer had already moved on, Chloe was still riding the euphoria that comes with acceptance. She felt as if she could spill absolutely every secret to Lucifer in that moment, but saved it for some other time. Chloe was not, by any means, particularly religious. However, she had to smile when the thought came to her mind: if everything really was part of God's Great Plan, then God had put her with the one person who could actually ease her fears about going to Hell for being herself.

 


End file.
